The present invention relates to a canister for containing a particulate-type product. More particularly, it relates to a canister having at least two paper-based layers adhered to one another for storing a particulate-type product, such as a ready-to-eat cereal.
An extremely popular form of packaging for dry, particulate-type products sold to consumers is a paper carton. The paper carton normally is rectangular-shaped, constructed of one or more layers of paper (such as label stock or paperboard having printing on an outer surface) and may or may not include an additional plastic liner. A wide variety of different products are packaged in this form, ranging from consumable items such as cereals and baking goods, to non-consumable items such as laundry detergents and de-icing salt pellets. Paper cartons present a number of advantages for manufacturers, retailers and consumers. For example, paper cartons are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provide a number of flat surfaces onto which product or promotional information can be displayed. Due to the rectangular, parallel-piped shape, the cartons are relatively rigid and readily stackable. Thus, the manufacturer can ship a large number of stacked cartons without experiencing product damage. Further, a retailer can maximize shelf space while fully displaying the product. Consumers likewise find the stackability characteristic desirable for home storage. Finally, paper cartons are typically sized in accordance with consumer preferences such that a desired amount or volume of product is provided with each individual carton.
Certain types of products are amenable to storage within a paper carton alone. Generally speaking, however, a paper carton cannot, in and of itself, adequately maintain product integrity. For example, a paper carton likely will not prevent aroma, moisture, contaminants, small insects, etc. from passing through to the contained product. Thus, packaging for most particulate-type products requires an additional container or liner disposed within the paper carton. This is especially true for consumable/food products. A widely accepted technique for maintaining product integrity is to place the product into an inner container or bag that in turn is stored in the carton (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbag in a boxxe2x80x9d). The bag is typically made of a plastic or glassine material and is sealed about the product. In this sealed form, the bag maintains product freshness and provides protection against insect infestation, whereas the outer paper carton provides packaging strength and display. Alternatively, a double packaging machine (DPM) technique may be employed to form a plastic or glassine liner within a paper carton. Regardless of the exact manufacturing process, the resulting packaging configuration includes a box with an inner liner. The box is a single layer paperboard or label stock material that provides structural integrity, whereas the inner liner serves as a barrier material.
The box with an inner liner packaging approach is universally employed. In fact, from a manufacturer""s standpoint, box with an inner liner packaging satisfies a number of important criteria including low cost, stackability, and large, flat surfaces for displaying product and promotional information. Importantly, the resulting package must also be inherently rigid to withstand forces encountered during shipping. Unfortunately, however, consumers may encounter several potential drawbacks. These possible disadvantages are perhaps best illustrated by reference to a ready-to-eat cereal product, although it should be understood that a wide variety of other products are similarly packaged.
Most ready-to-eat cereal products are sold to consumers in the box with an inner liner packaging format. To consume the cereal, the user must first open the paper carton. In this regard, a top portion of the carton typically forms at least two flaps folded on top of one another. The flaps are initially at least partially adhered to one another with an adhesive. By pulling or otherwise tearing one flap away from the other, a consumer can then access the inner bag. An all too common problem is that the selected adhesive creates too strong a bond between the flaps, making flap separation exceedingly difficult. In fact, consumers may become frustrated with the separation process and resort to partially or completely tearing both flaps away from the carton.
Once the carton has been opened, the consumer must then open the inner bag. Once again, this may be a cumbersome procedure. More particularly, an elongated seal is typically formed and extends along a top portion of the bag. This seal is broken (or xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d) by pulling apart opposite sides of the bag. In some instances, the so-formed seal is too rigid for simple opening. Even further, a person with reduced dexterity and strength, such as a child or elderly individual, may have difficulty in breaking an even relatively light seal. As a result, attempts at opening the inner bag or liner often result in an undesirable tear along a side of the bag, causing unacceptable product displacement from the bag, or an uneven opening. Additionally, the person may resort to using a knife or scissors, possibly resulting in bodily harm to the user.
Once the carton and bag or liner has been opened, the consumer is then ready to pour the contents from the package. Due to the flexible nature of the inner bag, the actual opening through which the product flows is unpredictable. That is to say, the opening formed in the bag is not uniform or fixed. As a result, a larger than expected volume of product may unexpectedly pour from the container. Alternatively, where the inner bag has not been properly opened, product flow may be unacceptably slow. Further, an inherent bias or bend typically causes the flaps to extend upwardly relative to a top of the carton. Thus, the flaps will impede a user from visually confirming acceptable product volume and flow. Additionally, the inner bag typically is not secured to the carton. During a subsequent pouring operation, then, the entire bag may undesirably release from the carton. A final concern relates to the ease with which a user can handle the carton during the pouring operation. To this end, the carton is typically configured to form an elongated, rectangular cylinder having four rigid, ninety-degree corners. This rigid construction can render grasping of the package difficult, especially for a user with limited hand dexterity, such as a child or elderly individual.
A further consumer concern relating to box with an inner liner packaging stems from attempts to reclose the package for subsequent storage of remaining product. Again with reference to widely employed ready-to-eat cereal packaging, following dispensing of a portion of the cereal from the package, the user is then required to roll or fold the top portion of the bag or liner over onto itself so as to xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d the bag. It is not uncommon for a user to simply forget to perform this operation. Alternatively, even where an attempt is made, the bag cannot be resealed and thus remains at least partially open. Similarly, the bag may subsequently unroll. Individual cereal pieces may be undesirably released from the bag and/or contaminants can enter into the bag. Regardless, the reclosure feature normally associated with the carton normally does not provide an effective barrier to unexpected product displacement and/or contamination due to removal, poor design, misuse, lack of use, etc. These concerns are exacerbated when attempting to store a previously-opened package on its side or when the package is accidentally dropped. In either case, because neither the carton nor the bag provides a complete closure, unanticipated release of cereal from the container may occur.
Viewed as a whole, concerns relating to standard box with an inner liner packaging present numerous opportunities for consumer dissatisfaction. Essentially, consumer preferences for improvements to particulate-type product packaging can be separated into four categories. Consumers prefer that the package be easy to open, easily and satisfactorily reclosed, facilitate consistent and easy pouring and is acceptable for xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d use by a child or others with limited dexterity. Obviously, consumers further prefer that product costs be as low as possible, and that certain other beneficial attributes associated with the existing box with inner liner packaging continue to be implemented. These existing properties include package strength, product damage protection, use of high volume commercially available materials, visual display of product and promotional material, recycleability, stackability, and moisture, aroma, contaminant and insect protection.
Certain other packaging schemes are available that address, at least in part, several of the above-listed consumer preferences. Unfortunately, however, these packaging techniques entail other drawbacks, thereby limiting their usefulness. For example, rigid plastic containers having removable, sealable lids are available. The greatly increased costs associated with this packaging configuration prohibit its implementation on a mass production basis. Similarly, it may be possible to provide the inner bag with a xe2x80x9czip-lockxe2x80x9d sealing feature. While this technique may alleviate several of the reclosure issues previously described, the zip-lock design is expensive and often times does not provide a complete seal. Finally, other packaging techniques, such as elimination of the paper box, do not provide a package having requisite strength. As a point of reference, individual packages are typically shipped in palletized corrugated shipping containers stacked four high with packages. As many a five pallets may be stacked on top of one another. Further, handling of an individual pallet may require a side-to-side force being applied to individual packages. Thus, for any new packaging approach to be viable, sufficient package strength must be provided to limit product damage during shipment.
Consumers continue to express a high demand for particulate-type products sold in a paper cartons. However, various problems associated with use of standard packaging, and in particular box with an inner liner packages, may diminish purchasing enthusiasm. Alternative packaging efforts may satisfy some consumer concerns, but fail to meet other expectations on a cost effective basis. Therefore, a need exists for a particulate-type product canister configured to address consumer preferences while providing sufficient structural strength.
One aspect of the present invention provides a canister for a particulate-type product. The canister includes opposing face panels, opposing side panels, a top closure and a bottom closure. The opposing side panels are connected to the opposing face panels to define an upper opening and a lower opening. Further, at least one of the opposing face panels or the opposing side panels includes a first paper-based layer, a second paper-based layer and an adhesive. The first and second layers each have an inner surface and an outer surface. The adhesive bonds the inner surface of the first layer to the outer surface of the second layer. The top closure connects the opposing face panels and the opposing side panels so as to encompass the upper opening. The bottom closure connects the opposing face panels and the opposing side panels so as to encompass the lower opening. With the above configuration in mind, the opposing face panels and the opposing side panels combine to define an internal storage region for containing a particulate-type product. In one preferred embodiment, the canister is configured to maintain a food product such as a ready-to-cat cereal. During use, the bonded first and second paper-based layers combine to provide structural integrity for the canister, at a relatively low cost.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a packaged good article comprising a canister and a particulate-type product. The canister includes opposing face panels, opposing side panels, a top closure and a bottom closure. The opposing side panels are connected to the opposing face panels to define an upper opening and lower opening. At least one of the opposing face panels or the opposing side panels includes a first paper-based layer, a second paper-based layer and an adhesive. The first and second layers each include an inner surface and an outer surface. The adhesive bonds the inner surface of the first layer to the outer surface of the second layer. The top closure connects the opposing face panels and the opposing side panels so as to encompass the upper opening. The bottom closure connects the opposing face panels and the opposing side panels so as to encompass the lower opening. The opposing face panels and the opposing side panels combine to define an internal storage region. The particulate-type product is disposed within the internal storage region. In one preferred embodiment, the particulate-type product is a dry, ready-to-eat cereal.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a canister for containing a particulate-type product. The method includes providing a first paper-based layer having an inner surface and an outer surface. A second paper-based layer having an inner surface and an outer surface is also provided. The inner surface of the first layer is bonded to the outer surface of the second layer. The so-bonded first and second layers are formed into a tubular body having an upper opening and a lower opening. The upper opening of the tubular body is encompassed with a top closure. Similarly, the lower opening of the tubular body is encompassed with a bottom closure. The resulting canister forms an internal storage region for containing a particulate-type product. In one preferred embodiment, the resulting canister is configured to maintain a dry, ready-to-eat cereal food product.